Deseos de amor en navidad
by Cinema24
Summary: Kurapika ya se había acostumbrado a vivir solo desde que Leorio abandono el departamento en el cual vivían juntos. Nada era nuevo la soledad ya era parte de su diario vivir; sobre todo en épocas festivas... Pero esta vez era distinto el destino le tenía deparada una sorpresa o más bien un gran regalo de navidad... ¿De qué se trata? ¿será qué esta vez dejará de lado su frío corazón?
1. Chapter 1

Luego de 15 años de la separación de ambos… Se encontraba en el salón del departamento un guapo chico rubio de contextura delgada vistiendo unos jeans y una camisa azul que hacía resaltar sus ojos azul cielo. Sentado en un pequeño escritorio cubierto por un montón de libros a medio leer; cuyos libros tenían temáticas bastante diversas desde romance a historia o biología y ciencia ficción. En ese preciso momento ojeaba en especial uno que relataba el amor imposible y la vida solitaria que vivía sumido el personaje principal de aquélla obra. En su mano derecha una taza de café caliente a medio beber; aquél café emanaba un agradable aroma de relajo y armonía. Era un ambiente propicio de paz y soledad, tal como siempre había disfrutado Kurapika… El clima acompañaba la perfecta ambientación, ya que, desde el ventanal se apreciaba la pronta nevazón que siempre venía acompañada con la llegada de la navidad. Aunque como era de costumbre a Kurapika no le interesaba la fecha, ni mucho menos el "ambiente navideño" que todos vivían sometidos ese día, más bien para él todo era una gran pérdida de tiempo. Toma un sorbo de café para continuar ojeando las páginas restantes de aquél libre nostálgico y deprimente.

La hora marcaba las 19:00 PM; hora en la cual todas las personas "normales" celebraban la víspera del 25 de Diciembre, Kurapika –suspira- esto… aún se siente… vacío, a veces me pregunto si es que yo soy el problema de que la gente se aleje de mi lado. –Se cuestionaba un nostálgico Kurapika- Aún recordaba los años que había vivido con Leorio, los cuales eran aproximadamente 10 años en los que habían vivido juntos. Exactamente hace 2 años Leorio había decidido marcharse para así comenzar una nueva vida con su "prometida", la cual la había conocido a través de un sitio de citas para "cazadores profesionales", obviamente, se encontraba plagado de mujeres interesadas solamente en la popularidad y fama de cada uno de los chicos pertenecientes de la comunidad. Pero ese no era el punto, sino, más bien era que desde el día en el que se había marchado Leorio no había vuelto a poner un pie en el departamento que ambos habían comprado, de hecho ni siquiera fue capaz de ir a buscar la ropa que se encontraba guardada en el armario de su antigua habitación. Aunque ya no era un tema que le importara realmente, ya que, para Kurapika le era sencillo borrar sentimientos vivientes de su corazón. Pero esta vez era… diferente- Por qué aún no puedo – levanta la mirada y observa una foto tomada por Gon el día de la graduación de Leorio, fotografía en la cual Kurapika y Leorio sonreían de manera sutil pero con una calidez que se da en los casos cuando estás con un ser querido. La hora no se detenía, las 20:30 PM marcaba el reloj- otra vez, otro día, la misma rutina- se siente un ruido minucioso de alguien forcejeando una puerta, a Kurapika en realidad no le sorprendía aquél sonido, ya que, se encontraba acostumbrado a que el vecino siempre forcejeara la puerta y que hasta el día de hoy se le olvidaban las llaves dentro de su respectivo departamento. Como el departamento de Kurapika es amplio suele escuchar eco proveniente de los sonidos fuertes de los alrededores. Pero esta vez fue diferente, Kurapika nuevamente vuelve a concentrarse en lo que él estaba haciendo; contemplar el libro que hasta el momento se mantenía interesante. Hasta que de pronto suena una voz grave y ya bastante madura, de un hombre rodeando los 30 años. Le parece desconocida, pero, la resonancia de aquélla voz aceleraba el palpitar de su corazón; a tal punto de asimilarse a los segundos que sonaban al marcar el reloj- Buena noche – Kurapika voltea lentamente y se encuentra con la mirada de Leorio- Le… Le… Leorio…. Tú – decía un sonrojado y titubeante Kurapika – Leorio sonríe sutilmente- Feliz navidad Kurapika


	2. Chapter 2

Feliz navidad Kurapika –Para calmar aquél extraño ambiente Kurapika decide acabar con la tensión que se había presentado al chocar sus miradas- ¡Tú, qué diablos haces acá!, ¿Cómo entraste?!... Ah! Pues resulta que viví 10 años contigo y aún sigues manteniendo la misma manilla, por lo tanto es lógico que mantengo la llave del departamento- Respondía Leorio un poco irritado por la reacción infantil de Kurapika, pero, realmente ya estaba acostumbrado de sus reacciones de "cariño"- Leorio, a qué viniste!... Pues ya te lo dije a pasar la navidad contigo, será sólo por hoy, tranquilo, pienso irme en la mañana. – Kurapika con cierto aspecto dudoso- está bien, sólo procura no molestar… De acuerdo, lo haré – Kurapika voltea con dirección a su escritorio con el corazón aún a mil por hora, preguntándose, qué hacer con tal situación tan confusa. Baja la mirada y ve la foto de ellos juntos acompañado de una expresión bastante sonrojada, guarda la foto en su bolsillo- Kurapika mira! Traje torta de chocolate, como sé que te gusta, no podrás negarte a compartirla conmigo- Kurapika sólo es capaz de dar las gracias sin expresión alguna en su rostro- Kurapika, espero que hayas preparado la cena de navidad – Kurapika haciendo muecas- Si serás idiota, pues lógico que no tengo preparado nada…. Está bien, me lo imaginaba –respondía Leorio bastante tranquilo- como ya lo esperaba aproveché de comprar sushi –Sonríe mientras buscaba los cubiertos y utensilios para colocar en la mesa para la cena de navidad. Pero algo no estaba bien, faltaba algo primordial, algo que no podía faltar en la fecha más importante del año- Kurapika, me podrías decir ¿Dónde armaste el árbol de navidad?... JA! Y tú me podrías decir…Leorio… ¿Cuándo lo he armado? –Respondía Kurapika con un tono bastante sarcástico- Ah! Por supuesto, resulta que ahora se te olvida que me ayudabas a armarlo, perfecto-Decía un cabreado Leorio- Exacto, ayudaba, tiempo atrás. Además tú te fuiste del departamento, por lo tanto todo lo que tú hacías acá se ha ido contigo, incluyendo tú y tus estúpidos recuerdos –Leorio suspira- Ay Kurapika no tienes remedio, vamos levántate de esa silla y VE A BUSCAR EL ÁRBOL!, lo haremos los dos… VAMOS, VE! –Kurapika se sonroja, golpea la mesa, se levanta de la silla y va por el árbol que se encontraba guardado dentro del armario de Leorio. Mientras todo esto sucedía pensaba en que definitivamente, en ese momento Kurapika no era él- Yo jamás haría caso a alguien, pero Leorio es… diferente ¿Por qué?, no lo entiendo realmente, pero él –Voltea y lo mira mientras Leorio sigue en la cocina colocando los utensilios sobre la mesa- él… -Leorio se siente observado y decide voltear la mirada. Tal como si el destino buscaba que toparan sus miradas. Leorio lo mira y sólo se atreve a sonreír- él me…. Vamos Kurapika! Trae el árbol! –Gritaba Leorio desde la cocina- Leorio me completa – Kurapika se agarra el pecho teniendo la sensación de ardor al aclarar lo que sentía su terco corazón. Vuelve al salón con el árbol entre sus brazos- Aquí está Leorio, y ahora qué…. Mmmm, te parece si lo armamos al lado del ventanal- decía un sonriente y motivado Leorio- Eh… está bien –Ambos se encontraban bastante entusiastas para comenzar a armar el árbol. Lo cual era un sentimiento extraño para alguien como Kurapika, ya que él solía ser una persona bastante apagada para todo tipo de acciones. Pero esta vez era distinto, porque era con Leorio y eso lo hacía sentir feliz, debido a que se sentía partícipe de la felicidad de otra persona, sobre todo de aquélla persona que lo mantenía completo.


	3. Chapter 3

Al fin estaban a gusto, al fin estaban en casa.

La cena había acabado, los platos se encontraban secos y guardados dentro del mueble, cada cosa estaba en su lugar. Un extraño frío comienza a surgir acompañado de una blanca y bella nevazón- Kurapika, vamos al balcón! –Leorio toma una frazada y coge la mano de Kurapika, abre el ventanal del balcón y se sientan en un sillón bastante cómodo que se encontraba allí hace años, cubrieron sus cuerpos con la frazada- waaa, que bello! Esto es sin duda el mejor panorama para el día de navidad –Kurapika observaba la nieve y pensaba en que ha sido una navidad inolvidable a pesar de todo. Comenzaban a asonar campanadas desde afuera y bastantes ruidos provenientes de una multitud de niños que emocionados gritaban por los regalos dejados a los pies del árbol puesto que ya eran las 12 de la noche- Ten Kurapika, tú regalo de navidad –Le pasa una pequeña caja- eh?, un regalo, pero Leorio no debías…. Sólo tómalo Kurapika, espero que te guste –Kurapika hacía caso a todo lo que solicitaba Leorio, increíblemente se encontraba sumiso ante tal presencia. Abre la caja en la cual se encontraba al interior un anillo dorado con una perla color escarlata- eh? Un anillo? Pero Leorio esto debe haber costado carísimo, no debiste –Leorio esperaba una respuesta como esa así que agarra el anillo de la caja y lo coloca en el dedo anular de Kurapika- No podía evitar regalarte algo idéntico a ti, si te fijas bien es dorado, lo cual representa tu cabello y por supuesto la piedra escarlata por el color de tus ojos, no podía ser más perfecto para ti –La situación parecía bastante comprometedora, algo similar a una propuesta de matrimonio. Kurapika estaba bastante consternado pero a la vez eternamente agradecido de aquél detalle tan bello- Gracias Leorio –Su cara no mostraba completamente felicidad, sino, más bien un semblante de descontento debido a que él no tenía un regalo preparado para Leorio. Pero una luz ilumina a Kurapika haciéndolo recordar la fotografía que se encontraba guardada en su pantalón, más específicamente en el bolsillo derecho, la saca del bolsillo y empuña su mano con ella en su interior- Ten Leorio, no es mucho pero resulta ser algo especial para mí –estira su mano y le pasa a Leorio la fotografía, la observa detenidamente mientras sus ojos al ver tal regalo comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas con motivo de la emoción del momento- Kurapika… gracias realmente, gracias –Aprieta la fotografía en su mano y deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de Kurapika. Rápidamente Kurapika comienza a hacer movimientos en su hombro en señal de incomodidad para que Leorio no continuara apoyado- Tranquilo Kurapika, sólo será un momento- Leorio cierra sus ojos y se duerme en el hombro de aquél especial chico rubio. Kurapika observa la nieve caer hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse exhaustos, cada vez pesaban más de lo normal, el sueño era más fuerte. Su cabeza ya se encontraba sobre la cabeza de Leorio. Allí se encontraban ambos en una fría noche que cubría las calles de blanca nieve en un día de navidad. Las horas pasaban y un sonido no tan agradable decide interrumpir el sueño de ambos. Rápidamente Leorio despierta y se levanta del sillón, entra al departamento y contesta, mientras que Kurapika abre lentamente los ojos y voltea para ver a Leorio hablando por su celular, a la misma vez observa la hora, las 07:30 AM marcaba el reloj de pared. Por otro lado Leorio arreglaba sus cosas apresuradamente y corta el celular- Kurapika, vamos levántate!, debes ir a dejarme a la conserjería –Kurapika restriega sus ojos- olvídalo, vete! No iré contigo! –Leorio no duda en salir nuevamente al balcón para ir por aquél rebelde rubio que se negaba a su petición, le agarra el brazo- dije vamos, o es que acaso quieres que te cargue como un príncipe a su princesa?... eh? No gracias, paso de tu oferta –suspira- de acuerdo, vamos – Kurapika se levanta del sillón, va por un abrigo, ya que el frío en esa instancia se hacía insoportable, ambos bajan a la conserjería bastante sigilosos para no molestar a los residentes del edificio. En aquél momento se sentía un aura bastante nostálgica, ya que, debían separarse el uno del otro. La conserjería estaba vacía debido a que era un día feriado- Esta bien si te dejo acá? Tengo sueño, quiero irme a la cama –Leorio se acerca lentamente a Kurapika y le toma ambos hombros con sus manos- Leorio?, qué ocurre? –Leorio responde algo nervioso- Kurapika, sólo guarda silencio –Lo acerca rápidamente hacia él sin dudar en ningún momento sobre lo que estaba haciendo, ya estaban a milímetros el uno del otro, hasta que Leorio posa sus labios en los de Kurapika. Los labios de Kurapika eran de piel suave y bastante fría, la respiración acelerada hacía sentir la desesperación que ambos sentían de que llegara ese momento tan esperado, indudablemente la respiración se conectaba a través de un lazo permitiendo que solamente se hiciera una, dando paso a sus cuerpos estremecidos de nervios y de ansias los cuales por años se desearon en secreto, el movimiento de sus manos se hacían presentes con un recorrido que comenzaba desde entrelazar los dedos en el cabello del otro hasta avanzar por toda su espalda , cada vez el beso se tornaba mucho más excitante imposibilitando las ganas de separar sus lenguas que se encontraban en un baile exasperado de pasión. A medida que los minutos pasaban ambos se encontraban desorientados en el tiempo, inconscientes de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ya que, la fuerte llama que sentían cubría aquella imagen que plasmaba a Leorio y Kurapika siendo solamente uno. La bocina de un auto oscila en acabar con el momento mientras que el celular de Leorio no dejaba de sonar. Ambos labios se separan dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva, entretanto al mismo tiempo sus cuerpos de a poco se despegan el uno del otro, sus miradas se juntan para desprender unas sonrojadas mejillas provenientes de ambos, pero algo había cambiado debido a que eran confidentes de lo que había ocurrido- Leorio, si debes irte sólo hazlo, yo… estaré aquí, pero soy consciente de que debes seguir tú camino, es evidente que tu novia está afuera esperando por ti… y eso, no puedes evadirlo… sólo, ve –Leorio nuevamente lo toma de los hombros atrayéndolo junto a él, pero esta vez era distinto, no era para posar sus labios en los de aquél chico rubio, sino, más bien, era para susurrar un dulce mensaje y ser entregado en el oído izquierdo de Kurapika. Una vez entregadas las tiernas palabras se aleja lentamente, decide voltear sin cuestionarse demasiado las cosas, da un paso adelante y continúa su camino en dirección al auto que lo esperaba, auto el cual era conducido por su novia. Kurapika sentía bajar aquél salado líquido que brotaba de sus ojos, dejando caer sus rodillas en el piso – Leorio… yo… juro que aquí estaré… lo juro.

"Kurapika, no es fácil conseguir un trabajo como "soltero" en el área de medicina, kurumi no es nadie para mí. En cambio tú… tú lo eres todo, eres a quién realmente amo y necesito durante todos mis días, sólo ten paciencia y espera por mí, como yo siempre lo he hecho por ti. Desde ahora espero que hayan quedado claras las intenciones de aquél anillo, recuerda los compromisos no se rompen, sólo espera por mí"

-Leorio en el asiento del copiloto afirmaba en su mente que había sido la mejor navidad que podría haber deseado, se sentía eternamente agradecido de Kurapika. Pensaba un feliz y enamorado Leorio, que a su vez sostenía con mucha delicadeza la fotografía regalada por su enamorado, levanta la mirada y observa la nieve caer desde la ventana del auto, preparado para volver prontamente por él… por aquél chico rubio de ojos azul cielo.


End file.
